Imprint
by BlueHaven94
Summary: He'd never seen anything like her. So beautiful. He'd never felt like this before. What was happening to him. Did he finally imprint? Please read:D Story's better than the summary! Rating might change JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

I was walking. Again. It was late, probably three or something close to it. I could hear the crunch of snow beneath my feet. The icy wind blew at my face. I was going to have to turn around soon. I hated it there.Back home. All of my family with their "soulmates". It was getting annoying. Everyone imprinted but me. _Don't worry Shane you'll imprint soon. You'll be happy. Like us_. I looked up. Dammit! Where was I? Of corse I didn't bring my cell phone.I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

I pulled my hood farther over my head. God I was hot. This stupid jacket was so thick. But I think some people would be a little weirded out if the saw some huge kid walking around in only a T- shirt in -5 degree weather.Then again I would probably get looks anyway. I was 6'4 last time i was measured. I'm pretty built,too, at least for a sixteen year old.

I turned around, walking back the way i had come. Then I saw her. She was standing in her yard. Dancing around , trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Normally I would have thought that was the most idiotic thing in the world, but she looked so beautiful. Her hair blowing around her face. Her amazing brown eyes staring at me. I couldn't breathe. She walked slowly out to me. Standing in front of me in the street.I attempted to talk. To say something to her, and not to look like a complete idiot.

"I've been waiting for you," she said.

"What?" I managed to choke out. Wow. Real smooth Shane.

She smiled at me. I think my heart actually skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. Angelic almost. Her hair was blowing in front of her face. I wanted to reach out and move it, but I didn't want to freak her out. She didn't even know me. I felt another gust of wind blow. I wanted to pull her into me,to protect he from anything, everything. I was pulled back into reality by her voice.

"I saw you walking," she explained," I figured you were lost or something. Do you need a phone?"

"Uhh..yea. Phone...yea," I muttered.

She gave me a weird look, but kept walking. I kind of just watched her.

"Are you coming?" She yelled to me.

"Huh?" I stuttered.

"You. Phone. Inside" She was smiling.

"Yea, sorry. I'm coming."

* * *

AN: please review! tell me if you like it:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Amber POV

What was I _doing_? I don't just bring people off the street. I'm the straight A, never misses her curfew, doesn't have a life kind of girl. But, there was something about this boy. I just couldn't place it. The way he looked at me...it kind of made me feel protected almost. Safe. It was weird in a good way. It was to late to do anything now anyways. I stood on my front porch, expecting him to be behind me. I turned around and noticed he was still standing in the street._ Had he been watching me?_ "Are you coming?" I yelled to him.

"Huh?" He looked really confused. Just standing there in the street. It was actually pretty funny. "You.Phone.Inside," I stated with a smile.

"Yea, sorry. I'm coming."

He jogged up onto the porch, and walked around me into my house. As he passed me I smelled him. This sounds so weird but he smelled really good! Not like he got happy with Axe good, but like natural good.I think he noticed what I had done because he smiled. I blushed.He had to be the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had these amazingly green eyes, and perfect teeth. His hair was jet black and was cut short. He was kind of huge. :) I was only 5'4, he towered over me. He had to be at least 6'2. He was also really hot. Not like looks hot,whick he was, but I could feel heat radiating off of him. _How could he be hot? It was like -5 out there!_

"Uhh," he mumured," can I use your phone now?"

"Yea, sure. Hold on a sec."

I started up stairs to get mine.

"There's one in here you know," he said pointing to the phone on the kitchen wall."Oh,I forgot about that one," I said with a smile,blushing again. He kind of just stared at me. Not in a weird way, but like he was...observing me. "Is there something on my face?" I said self-conciously touching my face.

"What, no," he said moving my hand away. I felt something, like when he touched my hand. I think he felt it too.

Shane POV

When I touched her it felt like someone had shocked me. I don't know what it was but it was powerful. _Maybe I imprinted? _Nah. I told my self. Trying to shake of the idea. It would never happen. Not for me.

"Amber, who's that?" I heard someone yell from upstairs. Now I knew the angels name, Amber. It fit with her. Now that I could really see her I noticed he eyes. Ironically they were amber. They were so beautiful. They had streaks of brown. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Uh..." she looked at me questioningly. Oh! She didn't know my name. "Shane," I provided.

"Oh," she smiled at me again,"Hi, Shane."

"Amber! Who is it?!" the voice yelled again.

"Mom, Someone needed to use the phone," Amber said sounding annoyed.

" Okay hold on a sec I'm on the computer..."Amber mom trailed off.

"So," Amber said drawing out the word,"Why are you so hot?"

"What?" I spit out.

"I can feel your body heat from here," she explained. We were standing on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Um..." I was stalling. I could tell from the way she was looking at me that she wondered why. She'd find out soon enough.

AN:I'll probably update later today:) Reviews are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Talk about saved by the bell. I saw Amber's mom coming down the stairs. I dodged Amber's question for the time being. Hopefully, I'd have the chance to explain. Later.

"Hi, I'm Amber's mom, Linnette. You are.."

"He's Shane," Amber said smiling.

"Oh, Well you can go ahead and use the phone now Shane. Sorry about the wait. Our regular internet is down, so we have to share the phone line."

"No problem, thank you Miss..."

"Scott, Linnette Scott."

"Miss Scott."

I walked over to the telephone. I called my mom. I told her where I was and she said she'd be there in about an hour. I could tell my dad was pissed. I could hear him yelling in the background. My mom calmed him down though. I heard them kissing. Gross. I understand that they are "happily married" and what not, but couldn't that wait until I got off the phone.

"Bye mom. See you when you get here." I hung up quickly cutting her off. I told Ms. Scott and Amber that they'd be here in an hour. I started to walk out the door. I figured I'd meet my mom halfway.

"Where are you going, Shane?" Amber asked. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Outside. To wait for my mom." I said.

"It's _really_ cold out there. You only have a jacket on. Just wait in here. That's cool with you right mom?" Her mom nodded. "Awesome" I loved he way she said that. Awesome. I could hear the excitement behind that one word. Ms. Scott gave Amber a quizzical look, but shrugged with a smile.

She asked me if I would like some hot chocolate. I accepted happily. I might not be cold but I was a little bit thirsty. I have never met anyone nice enough to bring a random stranger into their house, _**and**_ give them hot chocolate. After I finished Amber and I started talking. Actually, it was more like she was talking, and I was just listening.

I loved listening to her voice. It was soft and pretty. It made me want to protect her even more. I found out that she was 15, went to Country Elm High, and loved soccer. Her favorite color was green and she liked all music. Just like me. We would be a perfect match. I unfortunately heard a car pull up.

"That's probably your mom,"she said sadly.

"Don't worry maybe we'll see each other again." Wow, I sounded pathetic."Maybe I could make up for today," I said. I hoped to god she said yes to the question I was about to ask."We could go to the park. I know that sounds really dumb, but it's really pretty in the winter.You can call me if you want to," I nervously added rushing through the sentence. I turned around, walking out the door.

"Wait!" she called. She jogged outside after me. I heard her yelp as she tripped and started to fall. I ran back and caught her a split second before she hit the cold, icy ground. As I held her in my arms I looked at her. The rest of the world faded away. I could faintly hear my mom calling me from her car. I looked at her. Only her. I carefully observed her body. "Are you okay. Are you hurt.!?" She shook her head silently. She was looking up at me. I moved her hair away from her face, tucking it behing her ears as I did so. It looked like she was trying to say something. _Duh you idiot! _

"I forgot to give you my number huh," I said with a weak attempt of a smile. She nodded still silent as she looked up at me. "Want me to put you down," I questioned noticing I was still holding her up off the ground.

"You can if you want to," she said with a smile.

"Okay," I said happily. She looked pleasantly suprised as I carried her to the door, opened it, and placed her on her feet. I gave her my number smiling like an idiot the whole time. She looked down at the paper with my number on it astonished. Like she couldn't believe it was for her. She had it completely backwards. I nervously hugged her, inhaling her scent as I did. She smelled like cotton candy. When I told her this she blushed profusely. She was so pretty when she blushed. She told me it was the shampoo and soap that she used. I smiled at her again. I waved to her as I stepped into our car and drove away. I hadn't been this happy in a very, very, very long time.

* * *

AN: I've updated 3 times in 2 days. lol. The story's hopefully flowing. Reviews are a wonderful thing:) 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still shane POV:) sry about the spelling

* * *

We drove home in silence. My mom looked back at me every few minutes, smiling. Once we got home I ran up to my room. It was pretty small. Just a bed, a dresser, and a lamp. Well, i did have a bookcase, but like my room it also was pretty small. It was completely full and all of the books that couldn't fit into it were scattered all over the floor.I loved to read. All of my friends made fun of me for it but I didn't care. Reading was like my escape. I could go somewhere else, away from here, anywhere I wanted to. But now I didn't need to escape; I found her.

As much as I tried to deny it I think I imprinted. Their weren't words to describe the way I felt about her. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore. She filled a hole that I never knew was there. I was completely sure I loved her. I couldn't tell her that, of course. I was pretty sure that telling someone you just met that you loved them beyond words would freak them out a little, actually it would freak them out alot. There was no way i was going to mess this up. I heard my mom calling me and I walked downstairs.

"Shane, dinner," she called.

"I'm not hungry,"I replied.

"You have to eat something baby, and you never come eat with us anymore. We miss you." she complained.

"Yea, baby we miss you," my brother Blake taunted.

"Shove it ,Blake" i retorted. God. He pissed me off sometimes.

"Oooh touchy,touchy,touchy.But really Shane we miss you," he said sarcastically," my heart breaks a little bit every second I'm away from you."

He put a hand of over his heart and cried out,"Unbreak my heart Shane please!" He slid off of his chair, and layed on the ground unmoving.

"Can I kick him please," I begged my mom,"Just one little kick."

"No you can not. Can't we all just get along for one day."

"No," Blake and I responded.We both started cracking up. Maybe today would end kind of nice too.

After dinner I went back up to my room. I sat on my bed thinking of her. She was supposed to call soon. I heard the phone start to ring. That was a little freaky. I bolted down the stairs yelling I got it. I got it. Unfortunatly, I was a little late. My had already picked up the phone. I could hear her talking. She handed me the phone wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "It's a girl. For you."

"Shut up mom," I said smiling. She handed me the phone and stepped back. "A little privacy please," I asked. She smiled at me and walked out of the room.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Hi, Shane?" Amber asked. She sounded as nervous as I did.

"Yea, It's me" I replied.

"Oh hi shane.It's Amber," she added when I didn't reply. Pull yourself together man I scolded myself.

"Hi amber," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

Our conversation kind of went on like that for a while. We made nervous chit chat until I finally got the nerve up to ask her out. I still wanted to take her to the park. It was really pretty during the winter. Every thing was dusted white. Occasionally you could hear a bird chirping. It looked like a hallmark christmas card . I asked her if she wanted to go. I was so nervous that my voice cracked.

"I would love to go," Amber replied. She sounded genuinely excited, My heart leaped out of my chest. I was so unbelievably happy. We set the date for tommorow and hung up. I ran up to my room ,and I started jumping on my bed. I immediately hit my head and crashed on to the floor. Painfully I might add. Blake walked in on me then. He just had the perfect timing.

"That looked like it hurt little bro," he said grinning.

"What are you talking about," I said rubbing my head,"I'm older than you are. By 6 months."

"You might be older than me in age ,but definitelty not intellectually." he said looking up at the dent in the ceiling my head made.

"Shove it," I said again.

"You really should get more comebacks than shove it,"he retorted,"It getting old." And with that he walked out the room. Whatever. I layed down of my bed gingerly resting my head on my pillow. I drifted off to sleep before i was rudely awakened about 5 minutes later.

* * *

AN: Please review any ideas you have will help to me are appreciated. 


	5. Authors Note

AN: Some people have been telling me that they are confused by this story. Shane's a werewolf just in case u didn't know:D i'll update soon i promise. lots of tests to study for...


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Spellings not my best subject. Neither is punctuation. Please excuse the thousands of grammatical errors that are inevitably on this page. Thank you. :D

* * *

(Still Shane pov) 

I woke up to see, and feel, Blake on top of me. Sitting on my stomach to be precise. I opened my eyes and glared at him. I'm pretty sure he got the point because he jumped off of me and stood on the other side of my room." What do you want."

"To talk to you," he replied, " Sooo about this Amber person..." I growled at him. He made a funny face. Like he'd never heard me growl before. It usually only happens when I'm angry, but it's not like he's never seen me angry before. Seeing as he's usually the source of my anger... "Could you stop with the growling it's freaking me out."

"Get used to it," I replied. I guess I wasn't being very sensitive. Honestly, how sensitive could you be at 2 in the morning! " You'll probably change soon. Your about a half a year younger than me," I continued," soon you'll be growling like the rest of us."

"What do you mean rest of us. Only you and dad are werewolves. You can't say the rest of us if there's only two of you."

I was about ot say something smart when I noticed how dejected Blake looked. I asked him what was wrong.

"What if when I change and imprint it's not on Lilah?"

Lilah was Blakes long time girlfriend. They were inseprable. They did everything together everything. I wanted to be able to tell him that he'd imprint on Lilah. That they'd be happily ever after as perfet soulmates but i couldn't. It's not certain, no matter how much you loved that person, if you'd imprint on them. It was sad but true.

"Please tell me I will," Blake said interrupting my train of thought,"Please."

"I can't and won't lie to you Blake. Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones."

He surprisingly turned and began to walk out of my room.

"Thanks for being straight with me Shane. I appreciate it," Blake added before he left.

_Weird_. Whatever. I slowly drifted off to sleep thankfully not to be awakened until the next day.

* * *

AN2: I know this chapters sucks...seriously but it's all i can do for now. I'll make up for it if you give me a chance. 2 reviews before I update again. Actually I'll probably update anyways but reviews are wanted very much:) 


	7. chapter 6

I really need ideas!! If you have one tell me I'll probably use it:)

* * *

Amber POV

I had 30 minutes until my date with Shane and I was soo nervous. Ou date was set for 3 and it was already 2:30! I had no clue what to wear. I decided to call up my friend Shana for Advice.

Shana had been my best friend for years. We did everything together. She always was going out with someone. I had always been kind of jealous of how pretty she was. She had shoulder legnth black hair that was streaked with bright red coloring. She always wore it in ponytails on the side and bangs sweeping across her eyes. She had dark brown eyes and was naturally pretty. I suddenly felt guilty realizing that I hadn't told Shana about Shane. I called her up and we talked for a while about what I should wear and makeup and stuff. She said she might just pop in to check him out. I laughed at that and said I'd see her there. I decided to wear my favorite turtleneck. It was black with adorable little pandabears all over it. I threw on my sleevless jacket/vest thingy over it. It was blue and was super warm. I added my favorite jeans that Shana said made my legs look _amazing. :) _I didn't think so but Shana is the expert in this area so on they go. I added my blue knit hat that my mom got me for christmas, my fuzzy blue boots, and some eyeliner and I was ready to go.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran to go get it. My mom beat me to it and let Shane in. He looked gorgeous, but all he had on was a hoodie and jeans. It was _snowing_ outside. I shook my head and smiled, "I guess you don't get cold, huh?"

He looked at me and returned my smile. "No," he said, " I'm don't." He looked me over for a second and started to blush. He told me I looked beautiful and I started to blush. My mom cleared her throat behind us.

"Uh, I guess we should get going." Shane said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Yea we should," I replied.

We walked outside and shut the door behind us.

* * *

Wow. I didn't think I could write a chapter that sucks as much as this one did, but low and behold I've done it. Don't lose faith yet I'll try to get better! 


	8. Chapter 7

Amber POV

We walked outside and I was suprised when I didn't see a car. I looked at him questioningly,"No car?"

"I hope you don't mind walking;the park's not to far away from here."

I nodded in understanding and we kept walking. As we walked I looked into Shane's eyes . He was looking at me so intensly I felt subconcious. I asked him if there was something on my face.

"No," he replied. He smiled at me and he took my breath away. I kept getting lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Then why are you staring at me," I asked.

"Does it bother you?" he asked micheviously.

"Not really," I admitted,"Is there a reason for it though?"

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"Would you like to tell me that reason?" I asked with a smile.

"You're beautiful," he said simply.

I could feel myself turning red. Had he _really_ said I was beautiful? I felt Shane's hand under my chin as he lifted my face up to meet his eyes. We had stopped walking and were now standing on the side of the road.

"Why are you embarased," he asked me letting go of my face,"I'm sure _someone_ has told you that before."

Acid leaked through his words. "Is that jealousy I hear," I asked playfully.

He looked at me incredulously. "Of course it is. Why shouldn't I be jealous. No one in their right mind wouldn't be." He paused for a second before he continued. "You don't believe me do you?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"he asked.

"You know," I replied with a smile ,"these are not questions usually asked on a first date."

"I don't care."

I stared up at him.

"And," he added," you didn't answer my question."

We continued to walk until we were next to a giant maple tree."I love this tree," I said with a smile," Ever since I was little I'd come here and play in it. I started to climb up it until Shane grabbed my hand. I looked toward him with question in my eyes.

"You could slip," he provided.

"I won't."

"With my luck you will."

"That doesn't make any sense. How would your bad luck affect me?"

"Trust me. It would find a way," Shane said with a smile.

"Fine," I said.

I climbed down and we continued to walk.He smiled at me and took my hand in his. He hand was so warm. I laughed as I realized the size difference."Look," I said holding up his hand to mine. His huge hand was at least twice as big as mine.

He chuckled and intertwined our fingers as we continued to walk. I turned my head to find him staring at me again. I looked into his eyes and saw some held back emotion threatening to spill over.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm so lucky to have this chance to go out with you."

I laughed out loud.

He turned quickly and stood infront of me. He moved so fast that I continued to walk right into him. My amber eyes stared up into his currently dark, angry green ones.

"What?" I croaked.

"You know what," he said coldly.

I looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know why you care so much. If anyone's lucky it's me.You're so far out of my league we're in different universes!"

"The way that you think of me is...insane. So many people would die to be in my position."

"Die?" I questioned.

"Maybe not die but definetly obtain some kind of physical pain."

I laughed and we continued to walk. I looked over at Shane and asked," Am I forgiven?"

"For now," he said with a smile.

(Shane POV)

She was already forgiven. For, now and for always.

* * *

What do you think...Any better? 1 review at least before I update again. 


	9. Chapter 8

(Shana POV)

The rest of our date went well. Amber and Shane thankfully hit it off. I was surprised by how much actually. Honestly, I was a bit jealous. Shana ,as I put it earlier, was in Shane's league. Shane, Shana, and I walked back to my house.

"I," Shana stated, "have just had an epiphany(spelling?)."

"And what is that," Shane questioned.

"I'm sick of Shana. I'm changing my name.My name is..." she paused for dramatic effect," Amber."

I gave Shana a look. She stared straight back at me. "Shana..."

"Amber," she corrected.

"You can't have my name."

"And why not!?"

"It's mine you can't have it!"

"You can't own a name!"

"Wanna bet?"

Shane watched us quarrel with an amused look on his face.

"Please," I begged Shana as we walked into my house," pick another name."

"Um...," Shane muttered looking around shyly.

I invited him in. My mom brought us in hot chocolate because she's awesome like that. Shane said he had to go and I reluctantly walked him to our front door. I asked him how he expected to get home. He said that his mom was coming. I doubted his answer but I didn't press it. He shifted nervously from foot to foot before he looked me in the eye. I slowly prepared to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I usually hug on a first date but I felt, for once, compelled to go a little farther. I leaned in and he jerked his face up suddenly.That hurt. A lot. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I cursed myself for being so sensitive._ Why wouldn't he even want a kiss on the cheek. I practically ignored him for the last part of our date. Of course he doesn't like me. He probably never wants to see me again._ Many other insecurities ran through my head as I stared down at my snow covered front porch. "Sorry," I murmured in a raspy voice." I turned to go back inside and Shane grabbed my arm. He looked at my face which unfortunately is known for displaying my emotions and looked genuinely concerned," I'm sorry. It's not you," he stuttered, "I have...I have to go." He leaned in and quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek. He stared into my eyes briefly and then bolted across my front yard. All thoughts of insecurity vanished from my mind as I stood dumbstruck on my front porch with my hand over my cheek. I could still feel the heat of his lips there and the intensity of how much I liked that feeling frightened me although I was pretty sure I could convince myself to get used to it though.

* * *

AN: No excuse for how late this is. Forgive me if you can better chapters will come as soon as possible. 


	10. Chapter 9

Amber pov

I walked back into my house to join Shana. I suggested we play guitar hero. It's my favorite video game, and even with my modest personality I had to admit I was a pretty awesome player. After I successfully beat Shana's behind 6 times we started to talk. "So," I started, "Did you come up with a different name?"

"What happened out there. You look like a walking tomato."

"That has nothing to do with my question," I replied. I could feel my blush darken.

"So what? So did he kiss you?" She looked at me and said," Never mind I guess I already have my answer." She laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh along. I naturally opened up to her and we laughed and gossiped like little school girls. Shana started to talk again,"The running away is really weird, but the kiss more than makes up for it."

"Yeah it does," I replied dreamily.

Shana rolled her eyes at me and stretched out on my couch, in the process pushing me off. I looked up at her, from the floor, and threw my hands up in the air. The universal sign for what the heck. She just looked looked at me and said, "I'm the guest." I rolled my eyes at her and decided just tot stretch out on the floor. I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped up to get it. I opened the door and peeked outside, no one was there. I was about to close the door when I noticed something on my porch. I walked outside quickly and retrieved it. It was a little brown envelope. "Weird," I mumbled to myself. This package was addressed to Shane. Shana snatched the package from me and started to tear it open.

"NO!" I yelled and snatched the package back. "We can't open it. Don't you know that it's against the law to open mail that is not yours!"

Shana rolled her eyes and said," Then we won't open it. Give it back, I wanna see something."

I handed it over to her and went to sit on the couch. Shana continued talking," Hmm...blood red ink. Interesting." I nodded and she continued to talk," To Shane...from Illiana..."

"Can I open it?" Shana asked with concern in her eyes. I shook my head," It's against the law." Shana sighed,"Oops," she said tearing open the package, "it was an accident."

"Shana!" I protested. She just shrugged and pulled out the object in the envelope. Shana's face scrunched up in disgust," Ew, that's so nasty. It's a blood covered rose."

I sighed and said,"Are you it's not just blood colored."

She looked at me like I was slow,"Do you really think I'd make that kind of mistake. Anyways, I can smell it...ooh there's a note." Shana's eyes scanned the note quickly. "Cryptic, kinda freaky. Would you like to know what it says," she asked looking up at me.

"What do you think," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ahem," Shana began clearing her throat,"This makes six, surrender now or make it seven. This is not a joke. I'm not afraid to bring others into this. It's your choice. Illiana."

"Prank?" I suggested.

"Shana shook her head," Doubt it."

"Well there's nothing we can do about now."

Shana apparently agreed. She plopped back down on the couch and appeared to be going to sleep.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled. Shana smiled with her eyes closed. I shook my head and decided to join her in la la land. I'd think about what had just happened later.


	11. addition

Sorry this was supposed to be at the end of my last chapter. A full one is coming soon :) Shane pov

* * *

'Iliana' I though of her name and cursed silently to myself. The pack and I had been dealing with her for months now, but she kept getting away. I felt horrible about leaving Amber like that, but it was important that I follow her scent while I could. Iliana, the frickin' crazy vampire psychopath, had been stalking me for almost a year. She apparently did not let go of the fact that I killed her mate, Brian. The instant he was dead she looked at me with such vengeance I actually had nightmares. She swore she would kill me, but she hasn't yet and she won't.

Her way of getting to me was the most hateful, spiteful, most horrible thing that she could possibly do. _She was killing innocent people. _People who have done absolutely nothing to her. She has killed six times. Two of the killings were of a mother and her 6 year old. I couldn't even fathom how heartless someone would have to be to kill an innocent child. Just for safety I shifted back into my human form and ran back around Amber's house. I picked up Illiana's scent immediately. I started to shake instantly and had to calm myself before I phased back involuntarily. Once I stopped seeing red I debated whether I should check on Amber or not. Yes, it would seem a bit creepy to come back hours after I left, but Amber's safety was worth it. I decided that instead of knocking on her door that I'd just watch over her house. I found a comfy place out of sight and sat down. I called my mom to tell her where I was, and she said she was sending Blake over with me. I rolled my eyes and sighed mentally but said okay. Nothing to do now but wait...


End file.
